


07 高中生情侣很难最后在一起就像竹马打不过天降系

by CZusual



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CZusual/pseuds/CZusual





	07 高中生情侣很难最后在一起就像竹马打不过天降系

汇合点是帝都郊区的山林。距目的地还有五公里远的时候，勋设置了悬浮车自动返回，然后从低飞的车内直接轻飘飘跳下了林子里。夜色下的山林影影绰绰，他扭头看了一眼返程悬浮车远去的尾灯，在林子里奔驰了起来。  
直接去，太冒险了。离从甄家叛逃，即使没被公共警力通缉，也一定在被甄家追杀。目的地还不知道是什么情况，勋快速又谨慎地穿过一片片树林，脚步声隐匿在夜风呼啸和哗啦作响的树叶里。  
果不其然，他没见到离，但他感知到了离的气息。汇合点此时风平浪静，他愈发谨慎地摸了过去，终于在一片灌木丛里找到了窝藏的离。他跃过去，蹲伏在一旁的阴影里，竖直的瞳孔扫视着四周。  
“离。”勋轻声打了个招呼。  
离感激地看了他一眼，现在不过凌晨三点多，距离天亮还早，无疑让两人的行动更安全了一点。她也低声说道，“太好了，殿下。但是我从甄家开出来的车丢在三个山头以外了，他们一定追过来了。他们带着热感和红外的追踪设备，我们得尽快走。”  
“徒步？”勋反问一句。  
离无奈地点点头，“京郊藏不了东西。我们只能徒步先赶到Z城那边，会有接应。”  
勋皱了下眉，但他知道这一路都是山林，悬浮车没那么好开，事已至此不宜多思，两人立刻飞奔了出去。

在浓浓夜幕笼罩下的黑森林内高速奔驰，普通人类不可能做到吧。勋默默想着，反蹬在一棵横倒的枯树上，飞身越过一道山涧。他的呼吸几乎依旧是平稳的，只是稍微有些喘息。这一道想法也只是像流星一样飞速地从他脑海中闪过就消逝了。此时他其实什么都没想，只是全部身心沉浸在本能中，和之前的无数次体育课训练一样，穿越眼前的障碍，时刻不停地计算出下一步的落脚处和身体的行动。离跟着他后面，能省力一点。  
他的通讯器突然亮了起来，勋眼角一瞥，看见一行消息：“勋，你要去哪儿？”  
白大神。  
他没睡吗？勋叹了口气。他知道戴着这个东西对于白大神来说，要定位到他太容易了。只是总还有点侥幸舍不得。勋把眼睛移开，吸吸鼻子，还是果断地把手上的通讯器撸下来用力扔了出去。这个当时他拿到手欣喜异常的小东西，还是要道别了。  
他没看见抛开在落叶堆里的通讯器上又闪烁出一句话。  
“我的人在帮你拦后面那些。不要害怕，我马上到。”

 

焦躁感让人不安，就好像被什么东西盯上了。这种直觉越发强烈，勋猛地停下了脚步，抬手拦下了身后的离。  
就在此时，一辆漆黑的悬浮车像幽鬼一样从树林中冲了出来。车灯照亮了面前的一小片空地。  
勋扭头就想跑，却被叫住了。  
“勋！”  
是白大神。  
离紧张地眯起了眼镜，她看着对峙的两人，一时间没有人说话。  
还是白大神先开口了，他看了离一眼，温和地问道，“勋，你是要走了吗？”。勋运用他优良的视力看见白大神眼睛里有一些血丝。  
勋抿了抿嘴，开口说，“是的。”  
白大神做了最后的努力：“其实我能保证一个完全没破绽的身份，你可以继续正常生活，拥有一切自主权。”  
勋笑了一下，“谢谢你白大神。……假的就是假的。”他说的很平淡，但已经不可回转。  
白大神点点头表示理解，话已经没什么好说的了，但他又舍不得就此告别，眼神游移着想再说点什么。  
这时候勋说，“你其实有权利把我抓回去，也有能力。你是来做这个的吗？”  
“我不会。”白大神迅速回答。他又看了看勋，这时候一辆同样漆黑的悬浮车开过来了，那种完美的行驶弧线一看就知道是自动驾驶，勋想了想，应该是白大神带的备用车设置的自动追踪他本车。白大神又看了看那辆车。  
他叹了口气，“你的匕首……你记得我说过的吗？”  
白大神送他匕首的时候他就发现了，刀柄部分可以拧开，但是白大神悄悄告诉他这是一份神秘大礼，要在最需要的时候打开来解决面对的困境——锦囊妙计嘛，勋理解，他一向惯于配合别人，白大神这么说了他就真的没有拆开过。  
他望着白大神，自己反手摸出了那把匕首拧开刀柄，里面是一把钥匙。  
“这是我送给你的车。刀是我托人做的，但刀心是我的作品。那个时候不让你拆……其实是我还没完全改装好。”白大神苦笑了一下，又故作洒脱地摆摆手指着那辆车，“现在终于把完整的生日礼物送出去啦，你也刚好用得上。”  
勋垂了垂眼睛，又抬起脸对他微笑了一下，“谢谢你。”  
白大神耸了耸肩，“上去吧。……后面还有追兵呢。”  
勋想，那也没有再多要说的了，当即转身拉着依旧警惕的离跳上了那辆车。这是他第一次坐上驾驶位自己开，坐上去的时候他发现，这个操作方式和丛林碰碰车几乎一样，啊应该说，原来丛林碰碰车就是能随便撞的悬浮车啊。他对着这个巧合微微一笑，最后望了一眼白大神。  
“再见。”他客气地说，猛地加速开了出去。  
白大神双手插着兜闭了闭眼睛，也转身翻上了自己的车。  
“白辰，白巳，汇报一下后面情况。”  
他的声音冷漠又平静，和白首富如出一辙。

 

等白大神把后面和追踪的甄家人扯皮纠葛的这些首尾痕迹安排完了以后，他也不想再回学校这个伤心地了，车头一转驶向了白家庄园。  
此时天边已经微微泛白。  
回到他住的那幢楼最快捷的方式就是穿过主楼，他也没多想，直接打开了大门。厅内一片漆黑，他正要换鞋，一晃眼，看见沙发那里竟然坐着个黑乎乎的人影。  
“嚯，吓唬谁呢？”他一愣，随机冷笑了一声，大声道：“Athena！开灯，全开，天都亮了人也醒了，乌漆嘛黑的干吗在这装神弄鬼。”  
Athena等待了三秒，见白首富没有异议，于是如数打开了厅内的所有灯，大厅一下子辉煌明亮。白首富坐在沙发的正中间，穿着衬衫长裤，衬衫松开着两粒纽扣，没打领带。灯光太亮，他又慢条斯理地戴上了略微变色的眼镜。  
他抬起眼皮看了白大神一眼，慢吞吞问道：“他走了？”  
“是啊。”白大神干脆地说道。他换了鞋，随手把外套扔在一边，晃晃悠悠地朝沙发走去，打量打量白首富，然后夸张地故作惊讶道：“老头儿，你竟然是在难过吗？”  
白首富歪了下头，没有回答。  
白大神笑嘻嘻地继续说，“你现在应该高兴才对吧？这不就是你的计划？你把勋费尽周章地买回来，让他识字，念书，抽出时间带着他去那些地方来回晃——你不就是为了这一天？”  
他围着沙发绕圈走着，“我现在回来，正是要向您汇报呢,Boss，你可以把这一项从你的时间安排表上划掉了。”他已经绕到了酒柜的前面，“需要我为您开一瓶红酒庆祝一下吗？”  
白首富偏头看着他，平静地说道：“你最后也认同了我的方案。”  
他知道白大神有自己的计划，他一直在忙着把勋的假身份做完整，希望他能直接融入这个社会，因为他的动作和白首富自己这边不冲突，所以一直随他。如果白大神坚持他的计划，或者说，勋能认同他的计划，那么现在不会是白大神自己一个人回来。  
白大神自己拎出了瓶酒，单手起了瓶盖仰头灌了一大口，“他说假的就是假的。”  
白首富摊了下手。  
白大神不屑地又灌了一大口酒，喝不下的红色酒液顺着他的嘴角流过下巴脖颈，“但至少，我喜欢他的感情是真的。不像有的人，连喜欢都是装模作样牵着别人鼻子走的一部分。”  
“我喜欢他也是真的。”白首富淡淡地说。  
“是吗？”白大神斜了他一眼，“那你知道我们两个最大的区别是什么吗？”他狠狠地说：“那就是我的感情从来是全心全意，而你，永远夹杂着那么多的利益和算计。”  
白首富笑了一笑：“十七八岁的喜欢，就是这样，把自己吹嘘得很高，但往往没有扛起现实的责任和能力，就像好看的泡泡，很容易就破灭得什么都不是了。”  
“你在说我么？”白大神撑在沙发背上逼视着他。  
“我只是在讲一个我自己发现的道理。如果戳痛到你，不好意思。”白首富从怀里掏出烟和打火机，熟练地点燃了叼在嘴里，吐出了一个烟圈。  
白大神已经很久没见到他抽烟了。  
应该是，从勋来到这个房子里，白首富就没抽过烟。他怔了一下。  
白首富继续慢悠悠地说，“我十七八岁的时候，也遇见一个人。她是一位美丽、优雅、富有人格魅力的女性。我那时候还是个满脑袋冒险和幻想的小屁孩，但她已经有了非常成熟的处事之道，阅历丰富，见解独到，所以一结识她，我就深深地被吸引了……”

 

“这是七长老。”Z城郊区的一个偏僻的物流中心一角，离向勋介绍道。车开到这里，虽然白大神的改装车性能是最好的，但显然也只能被藏在山林里扔下。七长老拉着两人上了一辆大货车，里面杂乱的货物间刨出了一小块空地，勋知道，接下来就要坐这个继续走了。开货车的也是他们的同胞，对他们几个憨厚地笑了一下就到驾驶室去了。他们三个就坐在点着一盏小灯的的车厢内，货车开着，他们交谈起来。  
“殿下，还有小离，接下来漫长的一段旅途条件都会很艰难，希望你们俩不要介意。”七注视着他们俩说到。两人皆是摇头。勋咧嘴一笑：“说出来您可能不信，但这种风餐露宿的日子，我早就习惯了。而且很喜欢。”  
七长老微微一笑，他对勋说：“我能从你的眼睛里看到燃烧的野性。它没有熄灭，真的很让我们欣慰……有些同胞过的太苦了，已经彻底被磨灭了野性，他们是最需要拯救的人，也是最难拯救的那一批。”勋难过地抿起了嘴。七拍拍他的肩膀，又扭头对离说：“接下来一路上我会慢慢讲述我们这边的情况。首先是要和小离讲，这一路会碰上一些普通人类，他们是在帮助我们的，在资助我们很多东西，不要对所有人都抱有那么大敌意。”离瞪大了眼睛，还是点点头。  
勋被这句话提醒到了。他之前就在想，如果只靠他们自己，很难争取到什么，最终是一定要在人类这边取得帮助两处使力的。虽然这两天他一直在暗示自己要冷静，但其实突然知道此事的那腔悲愤很难平息下去，也就匆匆忙忙从白首富家里跑出来了，跑出来之后回头再想，他觉得白首富其实一直很尊重他——他提供给他受教育的机会，白首富又不是傻瓜不明白这意味着什么，如果他真的只想养一个听话的宠物，是不会放任他上学的。从这点来看，白首富就很值得争取。“如果我们需要资助人的话，我觉得还能多联系。”他对七长老说道。  
七长老微微一笑：“你是在指白首富吗？殿下。”  
勋点点头。  
七叹了口气：“如果是别人，或许可能。白首富的话，不行。”  
勋张开了嘴，为什么？  
“你觉得你是怎么被他买到的呢？”七提出问句，“你清楚白首富都在做什么生意吗？殿下。”  
勋一愣一愣的。他不知道。他从来不知道白首富具体有哪些工作。  
“我想，应该没有什么，是比从自己的货物里挑一件看中的直接截取更方便的了。”七长老缓缓地说。  
勋不敢置信地摇着头：“我不相信他是这样的人。”  
“好吧。我也不想误导你什么。我们只是知道他和这些生意有关系。”七长老说：“但有一件事情，是确认的。您的母亲，是被他泄露了行踪，导致身份和行动基地彻底暴露。只好匆匆带着当时的部众撤离，因为失去了基地被Y星军队围剿，一路上都非常不安全。最终导致您也被游荡的‘猎人’掠走。而她和丈夫因为面容泄露，已经被迫必须离开那片星系，我们现在都很难联系到她。她临走前，给剩下的人留下了这个，请求我们继续帮她寻找她的孩子，王族的后裔。——如果你还记得这个的话，殿下。”他从怀中慢慢掏出来一个红绳编的串，上边还系着金珠。勋已经被他刚刚讲述的这番话完全震住了，此时愣愣地看着那串红绳。  
“这是……”他轻轻接过来。他开始隐约想起来了，关于母亲，父亲，关于红绳。他被掠走的年龄还太小，之后长期生活在另一个环境里早已模糊了幼年记忆，现在他才明白自己原来一样是有父母家人的。  
“你被掠走的时候，身上所有东西都被扒下来扔掉了，因为‘猎人’不能让你的亲人追踪到气味。你父母追踪到的时候只能找到这些了。”  
勋缓缓地点着头：“我记得。”他说，他弯腰把这个绳子又戴到左脚腕上。当年编的时候就留足了长度，现在放开来，刚刚好。他摸着他的红绳，突然又回过神来：“您说是白首富？”  
“是的。”七长老悲怜地看着他：“他找到并揭露了他们的信息。这件事是被当做优秀事迹大肆宣扬的，这个报道现在还能找到。军方奖励了他一大笔钱——我没猜错的话，这就是白首富发家的第一桶金。……而他现在的生意也和贩卖我们的同胞有着关系。”  
“……所以别人还有可能。他不行。”勋喃喃地重复了一遍。  
七长老点点头。

 

“……我当时还刚刚打定主意要去追求她。她反倒邀请我去她家做客。结果我去了才发现，她早都结婚了，她丈夫也是个很好的人。”白首富露出了一个有些俏皮又有些心酸的笑容，“而且他俩儿子都三岁了。非常可爱，和他母亲一样有着漂亮的琥珀色眼珠。我坐那餐桌上对着她丈夫自己心里尴尬，基本上就逗那小孩玩儿。幸好那孩子也不怕生，又特别爱笑。我们倒也算其乐融融地吃了一顿饭……其实也只有我自己心里有点青春期掉了面子的尴尬罢了……和后来那些相比，真是轻松又幸福。”白首富又吐出一个烟圈。  
白大神咔嚓把酒瓶cei地上了：“你喜欢人家母亲，睡了她儿子？！”  
“我刚说了。十七八岁的喜欢很多时候就是那么轻飘飘的一下。等有真正的能力和担当去掌握人生的时候，才有资格谈论爱情。”白首富冷冷地说。  
他碾了碾烟灰继续讲到：“她之所以要邀请我去吃饭。是因为他们要准备离开那儿了。她隐约跟我讲了有些环境吃紧，没有明说，也没说过她具体是做什么的。所以和我，她的年轻的朋友，道一下别。……但我们都没有想到，她其实早就被盯上了，那一次，他们全部被装在我身上的追踪器找到了位置。最后只能匆忙撤离——而我，作为她难得的人类朋友，靠着这个发家了。”他讽刺地笑了起来。  
“所以你准备了一个这么多年的赎罪计划。”白大神漠然地说着，“当事人的儿子因此受害，还要被你继续利用，去做顶在前面的领头羊……领头羊，还是替罪羊？”他用手指一下一下敲击着沙发，“你还究竟是为了那点愧疚，还是只是想谋取更大的利益？白先生，自古以来我们都知道，搞政治发战争财的，赚的最多。”他阴沉地盯着白首富。  
白首富用力把烟熄灭在烟灰缸里。  
“你在怀疑我？”他的声音透着彻骨的寒意，“你了解我，就如同我了解你。”  
“你为什么不直接告诉他？”  
“告诉什么？”  
“这一切。”  
“白大神，我教过你多少次了。主动用言语去讲述是最无力的，要让人们用自己的眼睛去看，用他们自己的脑子去判断出那个结果。”  
“呵呵。高级的诱导拐骗罢了。”  
“那么说了又如何。白家救他出来，白家还愿意帮他拯救全族？他信了，然后呢，他的族人看到的是什么？一个屁股坐在对面的被驯化了的叛徒，不要管他是如何对同胞解释的，能看到的事实是他永远摆脱不了我们，也就永远取得不了自己同胞的信任。”  
他们两人互相对视着。  
良久，白大神抹了一下黏糊糊的嘴角，冷漠地走开了。他踩碎地上的酒瓶碎片，一步步离开了大厅。  
此后大半年间，他们一次都没有见面。

 

勋又梦到白首富了。  
辗转回到Y星的密林里，已经花了一个多月。种种情况也渐渐上手清晰。幼年的族人被保护在密林深处，他们是最危险最需要保护的，根本不敢让他们到稍微靠外界一些的地方活动。而成年以后，以及被救回来的那些，则通过在人类社会中的资助人争取融入进去做一些工作，他们现在没有实力直接反抗，只能先一步步钉进这个社会里，等有了足够的利益牵扯，也就能掀起足够的波浪。但没有成年的族人就急需要适当的教育，勋回去，也主要在利用他王族生来的威压来带这些小孩，以及跟着长老联络外界。  
很忙，但稍微不忙的时候，他就会想起白首富，有时也想起白大神。脑子里的想，滋味复杂，身体的想就很单纯，但更加难熬。  
他愈发痛恨那些把自己掠走的人。  
但此时的恨也没有用。睡梦里白首富还是那么温柔又有力，他的手掌抚弄着他的胸前和腰背，嘴唇亲吻着他，舌头腻乎地纠缠着，互相含不够似的。大手已经摸到了他的臀部，狠狠地握着软弹的臀肉，让他把腿抬起来缠紧了他。他就缠紧了，扭动着腰，想叫先生进来……  
巨大的空虚和燥热又把勋烧醒了。  
“白……”他喃喃地喊着，蜷紧了身体。  
下头收缩着淌水，他夹紧了腿，还是没有办法，渴望感灼烧着他，让勋低低地哭了出来。  
他自己用手揉按着胸前，但那感觉是完全不一样的，白首富便是随便碰碰他都能叫他软在他怀里，他自己揉搓得再大力也只是弄得生疼。试探着把手指探进后面，一下下按着，仍是痒意难灭，只叫他绞着腿在床上翻滚起来。  
他真想他。想念他的怀抱，想念他轻柔的落在他头发鼻尖锁骨还有身体每一处的亲吻，想念他的手掌，还有那根插进他身体里填的满满当当被裹着唆吸的东西。好像那东西真的在他身体里又撞击了起来，快速地，大力地，顶着他碾着他，一下一下，让他流出了更多的水，张开着瘫软的腿求他不要。他有的时候逗他，真的不给了，但更多的时候只是低低的笑着，喘息着，更加凶猛或者狡猾地挑逗他最敏感的点。他就只能依他，欲予欲求，直到完完全全地被浇灌过一遍又一遍。  
“先生……”他难捱地抚摸着自己，终于勉勉强强释放了一下，暂时平息。脑子里回归的理智也在告诉他不应该去想这个人。勋擦了一下眼角，坐起身披了件衣服，静悄悄地走出了屋外。他在朦胧胧的月光下奔驰着，最后跑到了一片寒光闪闪的湖泊边。把衣服脱下，一头扎了进去。  
月光照耀在他赤裸的背脊上，又破碎在他潜入后的水花里。他一路游向湖心，在漾动的冰凉湖水和头顶深蓝的夜空笼罩下，放松了手脚随意沉浮着，放空了全部身心。


End file.
